


That's Amore

by harryharryharry



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Come Eating, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryharryharry/pseuds/harryharryharry
Summary: It shouldn't take Harris an hour to get Harry dressed before his first show, so Alessandro volunteers to see if they're having trouble getting Harry in his clothes. Turns out putting on clothes is not the plan the two had in mind.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Alessandro Michele, Harry Styles/Alessandro Michele/Harris Reed, Harry Styles/Harris Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	That's Amore

It was 30 minutes until the start of Harry's 'Love On Tour' and the star of the show was nowhere to be seen. Usually around this time last tour he'd be fitting in one final game of ping pong. Or chugging a kettle of hot tea.

Last time Harry was seen, he and Harris disappeared together to help him get into the latter's creation. Alessandro knew that the outfit both Harry's decided on was a complicated number. Lots of lace and sheer layers that were a staple of the Harris Reed Look. It was his first show and, of course, he wanted to start off with a bang.

Hanging around backstage with the team, now getting slightly worried at his hour long absence, Alessandro volunteered to search for him. He assumed there were probably some last minute adjustments that needed fixing. He assumed that Harris, being the young prodigy trying to prove himself, may have just been too stubborn to come back and ask for help.

After searching the halls he finally saw the door with the young rockstar's face and name plastered beside it. He knocked a melodious rhythm on the door and frowned sympathetically when it was met with a curse on the other side.

"Having trouble getting dressed, darling?" he asked.

"Uh-" Harry called back. A hint of panic in his voice. It was silent for a moment before, "You can come in."

Alessandro stepped inside and almost collapsed at the sight in front of him. "Oh..." he exhaled, as the door slammed shut behind him.

The once empty table on the other side of the room now had a very naked Harry Styles bent over it. He was face down, head buried in the space between his folded arms.

Alessandro's eyes roamed across his bare back, down the long line of Harry's pretty legs and back up to where his ass was arched up in invitation. Stood behind him, an also very naked and very hard Harris, pressing two fingers inside him.

"I'm sorry he's not dressed yet." Harris joked without looking up, too concentrated on the work below him.

Alessandro felt like he was in a daydream-like state, floating towards the other end of the table where Harry's head was still hidden in his arms. He trailed his fingers through his soft hair, petting reverently. "You're shy all of a sudden, sweetheart?" he teased.

Harry lifted his head out of his arms to look up at the older man. "Hi," he said with a soft smile, small strands of hair sticking cutely to his sweaty forehead.

"Hi, darling." He replied, hand sliding down to cup the back of his head then his cheek. Harry closed his eyes and nuzzled into it. 

Alessandro was cut off from starting a bout of praise as a wet squelching noise filled the room. He watched in wonder as Harry's eyebrows drew together, bubblegum pink lips dropping open in a low groan. 

His eyes darted to Harry's ass. The culprit of the sound being Harris now jabbing three fingers into him.

The boy flicked his hair over with his other hand, making eye contact with Alessandro as he slowly thrust his fingers, Harry mewling with each in stroke. "We wouldn't mind you staying, y'know." 

An offer. One that Alessandro wasn't sure he could pass up, despite their combined age being almost his own.

"Ah- okay."

He was only a man, after all.

Harris grinned. "Make yourself comfortable."

Alessandro's eyes darted around the room. A chair in the corner, diagonal from the table.

That'll do.

Alessandro pulled the chair a bit closer to the action. Lining it up so he was no more than a few feet away from Harry's ass.

He sat down and continued watching Harris' fingers moving rhythmically. He lowered his hand to rub at his cock over his pants.

At the sound of Alessandro undoing his zipper, Harry lifted his head again and twisted back to watch in a way that the older man assumed had to be uncomfortable.

He stared hungrily as Alessandro pulled his cock out from out of his underwear, not bothering to actually take any clothes off. It was half hard, the base nuzzled in a thick base of bristly black hair, much like his ever-growing facial hair.

"Wow." Harry said dumbly.

Alessandro started stroking, averting his eyes to watch his hole instead. "Old men turn you on, Harry?" He joked.

"I had a crush on fucking Gandalf."

Alessandro didn't understand the reference but based on the snort Harris let out, he assumed it must've been hilarious.

Alessandro watched as Harris dribbled more lube between Harry's cheeks, then generously drizzled it over the small curve of his ass. He massaged his hands over the mounds, glossing them over with a slight gleam. Alessandro felt his chest swell at the sight, unashamedly stretching his neck to get a better glimpse as Harris spread a cheek with one hand and rubbed the lube roughly over his hole with the other.

"Play with me?" Harry's voice asked. Alessandro eyed his face, mouth pursed and pretty doe eyes pleading. He turned his attention back to his ass and swallowed. Pushing his chair back, he stood up, cock tightly in hand. 

Harris stepped to the side as Alessandro took his place. The man grabbed Harry's shiny cheeks and squeezed, overwhelmed by the slight pinkness that immediately rose underneath his skin.

He pressed the mounds together and rubbed them back and forth. He quickly released them and landed a hard slap on the side of his right cheek. A wet slap echoed in the room and Harry cried out, hips thrusting forward instinctively. "Fuck!" Harry whimpered.

Alessandro rubbed a thumb in marvel over the quickly reddening area. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Harry moaned in response.

He gave his cheeks another quick shake before spreading them open. Harry was hairless and bleached, obviously very upkept. Alessandro could already imagine that he eats a basket full of fruit every day.

"Bellissimo." He murmured, rubbing his thumb over Harry's hole.

He held Harry's hips and gently pulled. "Come down a bit." He said louder.

Harry took a step back and Alessandro's hands slid back down to grip lower on his hips, fingertips pressing into the pudgy skin. He tugged Harry's ass down so his cheeks slid over his cock, manhandling his hips so his cock rubbed between his cheeks and over his hole.

Harry caught on and started a slow attempt at twerking, his hips slowly rolling over his cock, their dry humping mimicking Alessandro fucking him over the table as closely as possible.

Alessandro's fingernails dug into his skin, hips rolling more roughly.

He abruptly stopped and took a step back. Harry whimpered, but paused obidiently.

Alessandro gripped his cock in hand and took a step forward again, this time only rubbing his head over his hole.

"You want me to play with you, hm?" He asked, circling the wet entrance.

"Fuck me," Harry moaned.

Alessandro put his cock head over his hole and gently started guiding it in with his hand. Harry gasped, "Please."

The older man tugged it out before the whole head was even inside. "I'll watch for today." He said with a smug smile, patting Harry's ass cheek and returning to his seat.

Harry turned his head to stare at him, mouth slightly open, confused puppy eyes following him as he sat down, now with a fully hard cock between his legs.

"He feels wonderful, Harris." He said, as if Harry wasn't there.

Harry scooted back up to position and waited.

"You ready for me?" Harris asked gently, resuming his position behind Harry.

"Yeah." He replied obediently, putting his head back in his arms once again.

Harris slowly lined up his cock and pushed in fully.

"Fuck." Harry gasped brokenly, fingertips digging into the tattoos littering his forearm.

Harris held his hips and thrust gently. Alessandro's dragged his fingers up and down his cock as he listened to Harry's moans and whines, watched his hole swallow up Harris' dick.

"You don't want to look at me now, Harry?" Alessandro teased.

Unsurprisingly eager to please, Harry's head immediately lifted up as he stretched around to watch again.

A couple minutes later, Harris paused his thrusting, balls deep, to lean down until his chest was pressed fully against Harry's back. His hands moved from Harry's hips to grip his forearms instead. Tucking his head down into the space between Harry's neck and shoulder, he pressed an open mouth kiss below his jawline. Harry moaned.

Harris nipped at Harry's ear and whispered something, making Harry mewl.

Alessandro decided he had a new priority to watch.

He moved his chair adjacent to the new action instead.

Harris turned his head sideways to watch Alessandro stroking his cock, the two young stars cheeks now pressed together. Two pairs of sleepy eyes trained on the older man. Harris began to roll his hips in tight circles against Harry's ass, letting his cock stay fully inside.

"He's so tight." Harris sighed. Alessandro's hips thrusted up into his hand at that, the reminder apparently being too much for him.

Alessandro's hand sped up as he watched Harris squeeze his eyes shut in ecstasy and grip Harry's arm tighter. Harris' hips moved on their own accord, quickly getting sloppier and sloppier.

Alessandro stroked his cock fiercely, eyes moving from Harris' bony hips to Harry's fucked out face now staring up at him in what can only be described as complete bliss. His eyelids drooped and mouth ajar, panting airily.

It felt like it was impossible for Alessandro's hand to keep up with how horny he actually was.

"I'm close." Harris warned, mimicking Alessandro's exact thoughts. He raised off Harry's back and balanced himself with both palms flat on the table on either side of Harry's body. The unstable surface shook as he jackrabbited into Harry's warmth.

"I'm close, too." Alessandro parroted, watching as Harry's eyes widened.

Harry stretched his right arm out and made grabby hands. "In my mouth." He whined. "Fuck my mouth."

Oh.

Alessandro's hips stuttered and it was over. His cum spurting pathetically on the ground, a bit dribbling over the side over his fingertips.

"No," Harry whimpered. The disappointment was clear on Harry's face, the boy's eyes tearing up. "No, no, c'mere."

He stood up in a daze, sticking his spent cock up to Harry's lips. Harry stuck his tongue out eagerly, pointing it to lick up the cum dripping down the bottom, tilting his head slightly so he could wrap his lips tightly around the head and suck out any last drops.

Alessandro felt lightheaded at the suction. After a split second of thinking, he thrust forward experimentally, ears only registering the sound of Harry gagging, then a muffled moan before his knees buckled. The combination of the vibrations of Harry's moan around his cock and the tightness of his throat sending every cell in his body into ectasy.

Harry's eyes squeezed shut as his body shuddered, every muscle tightening up as his hips spasmed.

"Fuck!" Harris cried as his body fell in line as the last to come.

Alessandro pulled his spent cock out and wiped the cum from Harry's lip.

"Gesù" He laughed.

Harris giggled into the back on Harry's neck, pressing a kiss there. He stood up and pulled himself out gently. "I'm gonna clean you up." He said with a joking slap on his ass.

Harry dropped his head on the table again and groaned. "Show's in how long?"

Alessandro scanned the room for a clock. "10 minutes."

Harry winced. "I think I'll need a bit of help getting ready."

"I'm always here to help, bello." Alessandro smiled, rubbing Harry's shoulder. He watched as Harris retrieved a cloth from his bag. "Now let's get you up so we can clean that mess of yours."


End file.
